Lavitz Slambert
The Character Lavitz Slambert is the first party member that joins Dart Feld in The legend of dragoon. He is the leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, serving under his longtime friend King Albert. Lavitz had wanted to become a knight to protect the country of Serdio ever since he was little, but now he is involved in the Serdian Civil War between the Duchy of Basil and the Imperial Sandora, led by Albert's ruthless uncle, Emperor Doel. Evidently he is killed by the Man in Hood near the end of Disk 1. Additions *'Harpoon': Initial Addition *'Spinning Cane': Level 5 *'Rod Typhoon': Level 7 *'Gust of Wind Dance': Level 11 Dragoon The Jade Dragoon is a Dragoon based mainly for attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. The Dragoon's defensive spells can save your ass, and some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. This Dragoon easily runs out of MP though, as there is no 10 MP attacks. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the characters' weaker base magic strength. | Lvl. 1: Wing Blaster | MP: 20 | Enemies: ALL | Description: Wind Strength 25% | Lvl. 2: Rose Storm | MP: 20 | Allies: ALL | Description: Reduce damage to 1/2 for 3 turns Unfortunately Lavitz doesn't get to master all the dragoon levels, because of his unexpected death early in the game. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Lavtiz and Dart meet in Hellena Prison as Lavitz attempts to escape the prison fighting off the Hellena Wardens. Dart comes in and the both help each other out. Dart tells him that he is here looking for his friend, Shana. They rescue Shana and Shana tells Dart that she can be of some help to them. Dart says that he doesn't want her to get hurt. Lavitz tells him that she's grown up and and he has to accept that fact. The group fights Fruegel as they escape Hellena Prison. The group ventures through to the Limestone Cave and something awkward happens to Shana. Dart begins to have second thoughts about her being with them. They go to the Kingdom of Basil and meet his mother. Lavitz's mother asks Lavitz when will he settle down with a beautiful woman someday. Lavitz and Dart go up to the roof and talk. Lavitz tells Dart that soon Shana won't be his "baby sister" for long. Also mentioning how lucky she is to have a guy like him, especially when Dart comes to the rescue when Dart finds out Shana was taken to Hellena Prison. The guys head down and eat. They then head to the castle and talk to Albert, a childhood friend of Lavitz's. Albert asks if the group can go to Hoax to fend off the dragon. They go to Hoax and late at night the fort gets raided by Imperial Soldiers. Lavitz and Dart fight a Sandora Elite, then a Giganto that goes by the name of Kongol, the last of his kind. The group beats him and Lavitz watches as Dart gets a whole new body of armor, Rose, mentions this is the armor of the Red-Eyed Dragoon. Lavitz and company go to Villude Volcano and fight the Virage. Shana has a weird moment again like she did in the Limestone Cave. The group heads into Nest of Dragon and Shana feels sick. The group heads through and end up in a lare. They find Greham and fight him and Feybrand. After the fight, Greham tells Lavitz a few last words. Greham's Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Lavitz as the new Jade Dragon master. They head into Lohan because Shana falls into a deep sickness. The group goes to the Shrine of Shirley. Here they look for a Dragoni Plant to help Shana recover. Instead they meet Shirley herself and she asks the group a series of questions. The group gets the White Silver Dragoon spirit and they give it to Shana in Lohan. Dart enters a competition in the town and they all watch, Lavitz doesn't join it because he says he can't since he is a Knight in the First Knighthood. The group finds out about the kidnapping of King Albert. Lavitz goes crazy but gets punched in the chest by Hachel knocking him out. Lavitz wakes up and they decide to go save the king. The group goes to Hellena Prison to rescue Albert. The group encounters a few Hellena Wardens and are set into a trap that makes them fight Jiango, a huge monster and Fruegel's pet. After that they rush into a pathway and encounter Fruegel. Fruegel is finally beaten. The group looks to the side and watch as Albert and the Man in Hood are off to the side. The Man in Hood takes the Moon Gem from Albert. Lavitz angered by this turns into the Jade Dragoon and attacks the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood takes out an ancient legendary weapon, the Dragon Buster. Rose notices the weapon and yells out to Lavitz but he is already in the air. With ease he impales Lavitz through the dragoon armor fatally wounding him. Dart and Lavitz share their last moments, Lavitz asks him to end this once and for all. Dart swears to avenge his death. The Jade Dragoon spirit is passed onto Albert, Albert accepts his role as the new master of the Jade Dragon. Chapter 4: Moon and Fate Category:Characters Category:Party members